Hell's Angels
by hokori-chan
Summary: Ils ne sont pas sont qu’on peut apeller des anges. Juste un groupe uni de jeunes, prêts à tout pour s’échapper de leur quotidien pourri. Violence, drogue, sexe, alcool, tous les moyens sont bons. Mais la chute peut faire mal,très mal.
1. chapitre I

Temari tira une dernière bouffée sur sa cigarette, puis l'écrasa par terre sans ménagement. Sa première clope de la journée. Il était à peine sept heure trente du matin mais elle attendait déjà devant le grillage, tranquillement posée sur un banc. Elle préférait sortir de chez elle le plus vite possible. Echapper à sa mère, continuellement en train d'hurler après ses cinq autres gamins. Son père, elle ne le connaissait pas. D'ailleurs elle doutait même que sa propre génitrice sache qui c'était. D'un geste qui se voulait nonchalant elle tira de son paquet de Lucky Strike une autre cigarette. Elle devait cesser de ressasser tout ca. S'apitoyer sur son sort n'améliorerait en aucun cas son quotidien. Avant même qu'elle eut pu faire un geste pour sortir son briquet, une main tenant un zippo allumé se tendit. Temari sourit d'un air narquois tout en acceptant la flamme de bonne grâce.

-Ah, t'es enfin là, Shikamaru. Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais jamais.

-Pff… ma mère s'est remise à gueuler comme une folle ce matin. A présent elle est persuadée que mon père la trompe. Je me demande s'il ne devrait pas le faire vraiment, juste histoire de la faire chier. Galère.

Ils restèrent à côté sans parler pendant un moment. C'était ainsi tous les matins. Ils ne se souvenaient plus vraiment de quand ca avait commencé. Tout simplement, un jour, il était aussi venu en avance. Depuis, ils passaient quelques dizaines de minutes chaque matin ensemble, à fumer silencieusement côte à côte.

-Hé les gens, vous déprimez ?

Temari se retourna vers Shikamaru, l'air exaspérée.

-Il est toujours obligé d'être aussi bruyant, lui ?

-Apparemment.

Naruto s'approcha un peu plus des deux adolescents. La blonde portait une veste de cuir avec deux ailes d'anges cousues dans le dos. Son piercing à la lèvre et ses cheveux blonds attachés en quatre couettes lui donnaient un air quelque peu rebelle. Shikamaru, lui, avait juste l'air ennuyé. Il portait de vieilles converses noires usées, une paire de jeans, un t-shirt représentant une pochette des sex pistols et une veste récupérée dans un vide-grenier militaire. L'ensemble dégageait une impression rock'n'roll négligée. Le blondinet n'eu pas le temps de se vexer que quelqu'un lui tapa un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule.

-Kiba ! Tu fous quoi si tôt à l'école ? Normalement t'es plutôt du genre dernière minute…

Le prénommé Kiba le regarda avec étonnement.

-Depuis quand tu fais des phrases aussi longues, toi ? Ben en tout cas, ma Harley est tombée en panne. J'ai été obligé de prendre le bus…

Le jeune garçon tritura sa veste en cuir brun de manière énervé. Il allait encore devoir débourser tout son argent pour se payer les réparations. Et qui disait pas d'argent, disait pas d'herbe…à moins qu'il arrive à convaincre son dealer attitré de lui faire crédit. Sa réflexion fut perturbée par la sonnerie de la cloche. Sans s'en rendre compte, le temps avait filé et c'était déjà huit heures.

-Galère.

Shikamaru résuma en mot ce que pensaient les quatre adolescents réunis. Encore une journée à glander en cours, à attendre la pause impatiemment.

-On s'voit à midi dans le parc, alors ? J'ai quelque chose dont vous me redirez des nouvelles…

La faible tentative d'humour de Naruto- mais surtout sa proposition- réchauffa quelque peu les cœurs présents. Puis, ils partirent tous dans des directions différentes.

L'heure du déjeuner vint plus vite que prévue, finalement. Les portes du lycée déversèrent un flot d'adolescents rendus incontrôlables par la sensation de faim. Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune fille sortit. Ses cheveux roses contrastaient avec ses habits, entièrement noirs. Elle portait une mini-jupe en volants, un marcel et une fine veste. Des docs Martens imposants semblaient la clouer au sol. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le parc situé derrière son école. Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, Kiba et Tenten étaient déjà posés en rond. En se rapprochant, elle remarqua qu'ils faisaient tourner un joint. Défoncés dès midi, tssss….voilà qui ne les changeait pas beaucoup. Seule Tenten refusait d'en tirer. C'était plutôt normal, son père était flic, membre de la brigade anti-drogue. Il aurait sentit l'odeur à des kilomètres. Si seulement il savait en quelle compagnie sa fille de seize ans traînait…Sakura s'assit à droite de Temari et à gauche de Kiba. Elle sortit un sac en plastique de supermarché de son sac, tout en dédaignant le bédot que lui tendait Kiba.

-Tu sais bien que j'essaye d'arrêter de fumer, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Je te teste, c'est tout, répondit le jeune garçon, visiblement très amusé par la situation.

L'adolescente sortit quelques bières fraîches du sac transparent et les posa au milieu du cercle. Les autres prirent ca comme une invitation et se servirent chacun. Quand elle vit qu'il en restait une intouchée au milieu, Sakura comprit ce qui la tracassait depuis un moment.

-Ou est Ino ?

Tenten lui fit un signe discret. Tellement discret, en fait, qu'elle pouvait l'interpréter soit comme « Elle est malade », soit comme « Elle baise ».

-Elle est en train de se faire sauter dans les toilettes, soupira Kiba.

Ca avait au moins le mérite d'être clair. Tenten leva les yeux au ciel. Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit Temari pour se mêler à la conversation :

- Fermes ta geule, Kiba. Pour vous une meuf qui baise avec son gars c'est une pute, mais une meuf qui ne fait rien avec lui c'est une coincée, c'est ca ? Explique moi ou est le juste milieu, là-dedans ?

-Ouais, mais Ino…c'est un peu plus spécial que ca, je trouve. Rétorqua le jeune homme, vexé.

-C'est pas parce qu'elle change souvent de petit copain que c'est une traînée, ok ?

Il acquiesça. Mieux valait ne pas chercher les emmerdes avec Temari. Elle était vraiment cool, mais quand elle s'énervait…la jeune fille à qui elle avait pété le bras l'année passé pouvait témoigner de sa fureur. Shikamaru soupira. Il en avait marre de ces disputes. Tranquillement, il se coucha et se mit à observer les nuages. Ils étaient bien plus calmes et fiables que la nature humaine, eux.

Le temps s'écoula, et ce fut bientôt l'heure se revenir en classe, puis à la maison. Sakura, Naruto et Kiba décidèrent de passer leur après-midi dans le parc mais les autres préférèrent se retirer.

Temari était sur le chemin de chez elle quand un type l'aborda, discrètement.

-Salut Temari.

-Dégages, Deidara. Je t'ai dis que je ne pouvais pas.

Elle le chassa d'un geste de la main, agacée.

-Allez, il me faut de l'argent. Il me le faut, tu comprends ? Alors tu vas me laisser intégrer ta bande. Je l'sais, je l'sais que tu te fais du pognon en organisant des petites casses, des raquettes occasionnels. Les Hell's Angel. Tout ca je suis au courant, je pourrais te dénoncer à la police.

Il haletait à présent. Ses grands yeux cernés de cocaineux en manque la regardait d'un air anxieux.

-Mais tu ne le ferais pas, non Deidara ?Parce que si tu le faisais tu perdrais ta seule chance de te procurer du fric…sans parler de ce que je te ferais subir une fois sortie de prison.

La jeune fille ricana.

-Ca serait très...douloureux. Ecoute, je suis d'accord de t'inclure dans le prochain projet, mais après tu me fous la paix, ok ? Une casse et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi dans le quartier.

Il leva des yeux reconnaissants sur elle.

-Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Il s'enfuit dans le dédale de rues toutes semblables. Elle poussa un soupir. Malgré ses dix-sept années, elle en avait déjà vu tellement de ces drogués prêt à tout pour avoir leur dope…c'était pitoyable. Elle avait monté son gang moins par appât du gain que pour mettre un peu d'adrénaline dans sa vie. Les Halls Angel. Son groupe. Que des cassés de la vie, des laissés-pour-compte, des récupérés dans le vaste caniveau de l'existence. Il y avait Kiba, quelque autres membres de son petit groupe de motard, Tenten, ses deux frères, Gaara et Kankuro et Shikamaru. Ino et Sakura avaient refusés de faire partie de l'organisation, une parce qu'elle n'avait pas le temps et l'autre parce qu'à l'époque elle sortait avec un mec hyper-protecteur qui refusait même qu'elle se casse un ongle. Depuis ils s'étaient séparés, mais la situation n'avait pas bougée.

Avec un soupir, Temari poussa la porte de chez elle. Elle pouvait déjà entendre les braillements de ses frangins. Décidément, sa place n'était pas auprès de sa famille. D'ailleurs, elle considérait son groupe d'amie plus proche de son cœur que ceux avec qui elle était liée par le sang. C'était une sensation étrange. Sa vraie maison était le parc, là-dehors, entourés de ceux qui comptait vraiment pour elle. C'était peut-être juste l'adolescence. Les deux seuls membres de sa famille qu'elle aimait étaient Kankuro et Gaara. Elle avait toujours été comme une seconde mère pour eux. Une vraie, protectrice et aimante. Pas comme l'ancienne prostituée qui leur servait de génitrice. En ignorant les hurlements de sa fratrie, elle couru s'enfermer dans sa chambre et viser les écouteurs de son ipod sur ses oreilles. Enfin les Red Hot Chili Peppers. Quelle délivrance.


	2. It's too bad

Chapitre II

Ino gémit doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Le garçon prit sa pour un encouragement et continua de la pénétrer, plus brutalement cette fois-ci. Le mur des toilettes râpait le dos délicat de la jeune fille, mais elle avait l'habitude à présent. C'était un lieu qu'elle fréquentait presque aussi souvent que les salles de classes ces derniers temps. Il faut dire que son actuel copain était plutôt du genre…insatiable. Quand il eu enfin éjaculé, il se retira sans douceur. L'adolescente poussa un petit cri dont son petit ami ne se soucia guère. Il renferma juste sa braguette et sortit de la cabine pour se débarrasser discrètement du préservatif. Puis, il se retourna et embrassa Ino sur le front. Pas une seule parole ne fut échangée pendant tout ce temps. Elle remonta ses leggings et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Si elle appréciait sincèrement faire l'amour, la minute après l'accomplissement la laissait sans énergie et déprimée. Comme si toute sa force vitale l'avait quittée. Elle mit la tête entre ses deux bras, et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Peut-être que c'était juste parce qu'elle se sentait terriblement seule dans ces moments-là. Au moins, pendant l'acte, quelqu'un la tenait dans les bras, et à défaut de mots doux elle avait l'impression d'exister aux yeux d'une autre personne. Mais c'était terminé, et il ne restait que le vide. De silencieuses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Encore une fois, personne ne les verraient. Au loin, comme à travers un rideau de brouillard, elle entendit la cloche de l'école sonner. Une autre leçon de loupée pour satisfaire la libido d'un adolescent. Chienne de vie.

Naruto se précipita brutalement hors de la classe, entraînant Kiba dans son sillage. Le soleil qui les avait nargués pendant tout cet interminable cours de français avait eu raison même des meilleures volontés : tant pis pour l'anglais, ils préféraient aller bronzer dans le parc. Une fois assis sur l'herbe, ils sortirent tout leur attirail pause-au-soleil : bières, lunettes de soleil, cigarettes et marihuana. L'énergumène blond et le motard n'étaient pas les seules à avoir choisi l'option glandage. Il y avait aussi Sakura, Kankuro et Tenten. Soudain, à la surprise de tous, Kiba alla chercher quelque chose dans son casier et revient avec une guitare.

-Depuis quand tu fais de la musique, toi ? Demanda Tenten, curieuse.

-Depuis que ma Harley est en panne et irréparable avant que les bonnes pièces soient envoyées des Etats-Unis. Deux mois d'attentes, minimum.

-Ah, coup dur.

Tous se taisaient, silencieux. Kiba était d'un naturel plutôt joyeux. Bien sûr, il était frimeur, et il se la pétait un peu trop à leur goût avec son groupe de motard. Mais c'était avant tout un ami, et on pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance. En fait, c'était un mec bien caché sous la coque d'un vantard impulsif. Le jeune homme commença à gratter quelques notes. Ca faisait une poignée de jours qu'il apprenait en autodidacte, s'aidant d'un vieux cahier de méthode récupéré dans un vide-grenier. En fait, c'était ce jour-là que tout ca avait commencé. Il était passé dans cette rue, sans jeter un seul coup d'œil à toutes les vieilleries exposées. Les passants nonchalants flânaient au milieu des objets. Lui voulait juste rentrer au plus vide. Soudain, un garçonnet avait fait tomber ce cahier juste devant lui. D'un geste ennuyé, il l'avait ramassé et tendu au vendeur, tout en donnant une tape au petit voleur pour qu'il apprenne définitivement à être plus discret. Le vieil homme avait tenu à le lui offrir pour le remercier. Etrangement, il lui avait fait un clin d'œil qui avait plissé les milles et une ride de son visage, en lui affirmant que la musique ne pouvait que changer sa vie. Après cela, Kiba avait récupéré l'instrument à un ami qui ne s'en servait plus. C'était ainsi qu'il se retrouvait au milieu de ses amis, par une après-midi ensoleillée, à jouer les premières de _Live forever, _d'Oasis. Il ne connaissait pas ce groupe- son truc à lui c'était plutôt le rap- mais les seules partitions jointes aux explications étaient du rock. Il avait donc testé le premier truc qui lui était tombé sous la main.

_Maybe I don't really want to know  
How your garden grows  
I just want to fly  
lately did you ever feel the pain  
in the morning rain  
as it soaks it to the bone_

_  
Maybe I just want to fly  
I want to live I don't want to die  
Maybe I just want to breath  
Maybe I just don't believe  
Maybe you're the same as me  
We see things they'll never see  
You and I are gonna live forever_

Sakura sentit un frisson la parcourir. Cette chanson était tout bonnement...magnifique. Aucun mot de pouvait décrire ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Elle aurait voulu que ca ne s'arrête jamais. Le soleil, l'herbe, la musique, tout ca lui tournait à la tête. Si elle tendait le bras, elle pouvait toucher le ciel, nul doute. Elle n'avait plus aucune limite. Elle se sentait invincible. C'était une sensation quasi jouissive. C'était tout simplement la sensation du bonheur.

Après le sifflement admiratif de Naruto et les discrets regards étonnés de Tenten, Kiba rangea sa guitare. Hier soir encore il avait un peu peur de jouer devant eux. Faire de la musique, c'était comme montrer aux autres une facette intime de soi-même, se découvrir. Mais son relatif succès l'avait rassuré. Peut-être qu'à ces gens-là, il ne devrait pas craindre de dévoiler le Kiba sensible, par petites touches. Car même si c'était difficile à croire au premier abord, il existait. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage.

-Hé,Sakura !

L'intéressée se retourna et s'arrêta pour attendre le blondinet.

-Ouais ?

Naruto accourut, essoufflé.

-Tu rentres chez toi, là ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je te raccompagne. Faut qu'on parle.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans les méthodes habituelles du garcon, ca. Il devait lui cacher quelque de gros. Néanmoins, elle accepta la proposition de son ami avec un sourire. Silencieusement, ils se remirent en marche. Mais la Rose n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Autant un silence pouvait être serein, autant celui-là était gêné. D'un mouvement impatient, elle se retourna.

-Allez, accouche. Que-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Il se retourna vers elle, l'air un peu perturbé par sa franchise. Heureusement, il la connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que c'était sa façon d'être naturelle. Tout d'un coup, il se planta devant elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime Sakura. Je ne sais pas exactement comment, ni pourquoi, mais c'est un fait, une réalité. Je suis amoureux de toi. Je sais que tu me prends pour le boute-en-train de service, le mec toujours joyeux et un peu bête sur les bords, mais je suis plus que ca. Au fond de moi je suis diffèrent, et...et j'aurais voulu que tu le découvres.

Il détourna le regard, gêné. Pendant toute la tirade, elle l'avait contemplé d'un air étonné. Ce n'était pas trop son genre les discours. Malheureusement, elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui. Et même si elle s'en voulait de lui briser le cœur- et à fortiori lui coller un beau râteau- elle ne pouvait rien pour lui. Tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire fut :

-Désolé.

Plus tard, couchée sur son lit, elle se détestera de n'avoir pu répondre que ca à son meilleur ami. « Désolé »….c'était pitoyable et pas du tout réconfortant. Le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle sortait quelque chose d'aussi nul. Elle se maudit intérieurement : ne pouvait-elle donc pas tirer des leçons de ses erreurs du passé ? Ce simple mot avec déjà détruit son amitié avec le troisième. Celui dont Naruto et elle évitaient soigneusement de parler. Leurs troisième meilleur ami, et ce depuis leur plus prime enfance. Sasuke. Il était un jour venu se confier à eux, désespéré. Il avait besoin de réconfort, d'aide. Bordel, on se sent seul quand on perd toute sa famille, surtout à l'âge de dix ans ! Et la seule chose qu'elle avait pu dire avait été « désolée ». Même pas un câlin, une oreille attentive. Un seul mot, puis elle était partie rejoindre le vaste clan- qui englobait tous ceux de l'école en fait- qui n'adressait plus la parole au seul rescapé du terrible incendie qui avait détruit la demeure des Uchiwa. Naruto avait agi pareillement, à l'époque. Et maintenant c'était trop tard. Sasuke ne leur avait plus parlé depuis six longues années déjà. Il était partit finir sa scolarité dans un internat. A présent, c'était le Blond qu'elle avait perdu. Tout ce qui était bien dans sa vie, qui lui donnait le courage d'avancer, disparaissait progressivement. Mais elle était incapable d'aimer Naruto. C'était en dessus de ses forces. Elle préférait le perdre plutôt que de lui mentir. Quelle conne. Epuisée, à bout de force d'avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, elle finit par s'endormir toute habillée sur son lit. Il n'y avait décidément que dans le sommeil qu'elle pouvait fuir.


	3. Maybe I will never be what I want to be

Hell's Angels – chapitre IV.

Ino s'approcha du rebord de la terrasse et appuya ses deux mains blanches et fines dessus. Elle n'était qu'en nuisette et le vent frais du soir s'engouffrait contre sa peau, la faisant quelque peu frissonner malgré la relative chaleur printanière. C'était l'appartement de son mec. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi ensemble, à faire l'amour principalement. Ca l'avait laissé sans énergie. A force de tant d'agitation pendant plusieurs heures, le calme vide qu'il avait laissé en sortant acheter ses clopes lui pesait.

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

Ino frissonna, plus franchement cette fois-ci. La voix masculine qui montait depuis le balcon d'en-dessous l'électrisait. Ca ne lui était arrivé qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, quand son père lui chantait _Let it be_ des Beatles le soir, avant d'aller dormir. Maintenant qu'il était parti, elle s'était tournée vers la musique pop, résolue à oublier tout ce qui se rattachait de loin ou de près à la mythique chanson du non moins mythique groupe. La mélodie de la guitare, le bruit du grattement des doigts contre les cordes, tout ca faisait remonter en elle des sensations oubliées de douceur, d'amour, de paix. Après que son mari se soit enfuit à tout jamais sans laisser d'adresse, sa mère s'était mise à boire. Beaucoup. Elle s'était détruite progressivement, se rendant responsable de son homme trop inconstant pour rester toute sa vie avec la même personne. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à détruire cependant, c'était la capacité de sa fille de rêver. Ino n'abandonnerait jamais son rêve, celui qui la faisait tenir debout depuis ce jour ou, à six ans, elle avait trouvé un post-it signé de son père. Une simple petite phrase : « Je ne reviendrais plus jamais. ». C'était ce jour-ci que l'enfant qu'elle était alors avait comprit que cinq mots pouvaient détruire une vie. Ce rêve, elle ne l'avait jamais confié à personne. Il était jalousement enfoui dans son cœur, seule partie de son corps encore inexplorée. Car si elle avait connu autant d'hommes, c'était que dans chacun d'entre eux, peut-être, elle cherchait à retrouver son père. Sentir, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, ses bras musclées qui l'entourait et la protégeait du monde extérieur. Freund aurait été fier de cette théorie, mais Ino elle-même évitait d'y penser. Ca lui faisait trop mal.

_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

La voix déclencha encore des frissons dans sa nuque. Les paroles lui transperçaient le cœur. Est-ce qu'un jour elle rencontrera celui qui la sauvera ? Elle en doutait. De toute façon, qui voudrait d'une traînée qui s'est mit dans le lit la moitié de la population masculine de la ville ? C'était ridicule. Il n'y avait pas d'amour possible pour elle. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers les étoiles. Etrangement, leur vue l'apaisait. C'était comme si quelqu'un veillait sur elle de là-haut. Après une longue observation silencieuse, elle glissa sur la pointe des pieds et se pencha dangereusement pour tenter d'apercevoir le mystérieux musicien dont la musique arrivait à toucher son cœur. Ce n'était pas facile. Elle discerna d'abord une main, puis la guitare. En forçant un peu, à la limite de tomber du balcon, elle put enfin apercevoir le visage. C'était Kiba. Kiba, un ami qu'elle croisait tous les jours à l'école. Choquée, elle s'enfuit rapidement à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Comment se faisait-il qu'il jouait de la guitare ? Il lui avait toujours semblé que c'était une espèce de rebelle qui traînait avec sa bande de motard. Quelle était cette partie sensible qu'elle avait découvert dans sa voix ce soir ? Quand il jouait, il y mettait tout son cœur, elle le sentait. Comme si les paroles le touchait au plus profond de lui-même. On peut être ami avec des gens et ne rien connaître de la personne qu'ils sont au fond finalement. Elle s'était toujours attachée à son image sûr de lui, macho, qui ne connaissait ni la douleur ni la peur. C'était un autre Kiba qui transparaissait à travers la musique. Etrangement, elle préférait celui-ci.

-Bonjours, vous allez aujourd'hui accueillir deux nouveaux élèves.

Le professeur se racla la gorge, espérant par ce subterfuge attirer l'attention des élèves. En vain. Bien sûr, ne comptant pas vraiment sur la réussite de cette méthode, il ne fut que très moyennement déçu. Mais aujourd'hui il avait un joker un main : les nouveaux élèves, justement. La porte s'ouvrit juste au moment ou il allait tenter la technique dite du « taisez-vous-sinon-je-m'énerve-vraiment », un autre habituel échec tellement c'en était devenu banal. Les nouveaux entrèrent, d'abord le garçon, fièrement, puis la fille, quelque peu en retrait. De longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés pendaient dans le dos et de l'un, et de l'autre. Leurs corps étaient fins et athlétiques, bien que la fille ne dépassa pas les un mètre soixante et que le garçon mesurait à peine quinze centimètres de plus. Mais le plus étonnant était sûrement leurs yeux : gris, immenses, comme aveugle. Heureusement, leurs gestes n'étaient pas emprunts de la lenteur de ceux qui ne voient rien. Au contraire, leur vue semblait redoutablement efficace. Quand leurs regards se posaient sur quelqu'un, ils semblaient pouvoir fouiller au tréfonds de son âme, retourner son passé, comprendre ses sentiments. Un sentiment de malaise et d'admiration envahie l'atmosphère de la classe. Car si les deux jeunes semblaient redoutablement doués pour lire dans les gens, ce qui était plus effrayant, ils étaient aussi incroyablement beaux. L'instituteur rougit de satisfaction. C'était la réaction qu'il avait espérée. Un silence quasi-religieux s'était abattu sur l'ensemble des anciennement bruyants élèves. Même les plus agités ne pipaient mot. A son très grand regret, il dut briser ce silence d'or.

-Voilà Neji et Hinata Hyûga. Ils sont cousins et ils vont intégrer votre classe cette année. Les deux proviennent du lycée privé Dango, qui a fermé ses portes la semaine passée. Merci de leur faire bonne accueil.

Il se tourna vers les deux adolescents debout près de la porte, comme s'il voulait les encourager à dire un mot. Mais il comprit rapidement que Neji était trop fier et Hinata trop timide pour qu'ils s'expriment. En bafouillant devant cet échec total de communication, il reposa rapidement les yeux sur le restant de la salle.

-Hum, Neji asseyez vous à côté de Gaara no Subaku – le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge devant, le seul à côté de qui la place est vide – et Hinata, veuillez prendre place à côté de Tenten Wiu.

La jeune fille aux macarons leva la main, en essayant d'y mettre un peu de bonne volonté. La nouvelle ne lui semblait pas très intéressante, mais c'était toujours mieux que de continuer l'année toute seule sur son banc. Elle tourna les yeux vers le paysage qui se déroulait derrière la fenêtre. Elles auraient tout le temps de faire connaissance plus tard.

Temari fut réveillée par un rayon de soleil. C'était une sensation agréable qu'elle n'avait plus connue depuis longtemps. En effet, la nuit elle fermait les stores pour éviter que les lumières de l'appartement dans l'immeuble en face à quelques mètres seulement du sien ne la réveille. Soudain, elle avisa une présence masculine à ses côtés.

-Que-ce que tu fais là ?

Shikamaru leva les yeux de son livre. Il s'était assit dans une chaise en face du lit de la blessée.

-Bonjour à toi aussi.

Son ton railleur fit du bien à la jeune fille. C'était plaisant de retrouver quelque chose d'habituel quand on était plutôt déstabilisée par rapport à son environnement – par exemple, quand on avait aucune idée de ou on était ni de ce qu'on faisait dans ce lit. D'un coup, tout les souvenirs de la soirée lui revinrent à l'esprit et elle tendu vivement son bras à sa jambe. La blessure était bien là, de larges tâches rouge sang parsemant le bandage blanc. Le garçon se leva d'un coup, l'air inquiet.

-Ca te fait mal ?

Elle prit son temps avant de répondre, analysant les divers signaux que lui envoyait son corps.

-Non, ca va à présent. C'est soutenable.

Il sourit.

-Je savais que t'étais forte. Naruto avait prédit que tu te réveillerais en pleurant.

-Quel con.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Après les aventures de la veille au soir, ca leur faisait du bien de se retrouver, naturellement. Soudain, un changement de position arracha un petit cri à la jeune fille.

-Evite de bouger.

Il était déjà à côté d'elle.

-J'ai téléphoné à l'école comme quoi tu étais malade- et moi aussi par la même occasion. On a donc la journée de libre. Naruto, lui, est allé en cours. Je pense qu'on devrait quand même passer à l'hôpital vérifier ta blessure.

Elle grogna.

-Pas besoin.

-Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

Il entreprit de la soulever. Voyant le peu d'efficacité de ses méthodes, il recourut à une solution moins demandeuse musculairement parlant:

-Attention, si tu ne coopères pas j'appelle pour qu'il te traîne jusqu'à là-bas. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi d'aider une jeune demoiselle en détresse.

Les menaces. Toujours efficace. A l'écoute de celle-ci, Temari bondit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était dans le couloir, habillée.

-Alors, on y va à cet hôpital ?

Shikamaru la rejoignit en se tordant de rire. Ils sortirent rapidement. Le passage à l'hôpital ne fut qu'une simple formalité. La blessure était veineuse, le saignement important, mais la coupure pas très profonde. Temari reçut les recommandations d'usage : refaire ses bandages tous les jours, désinfecter, se tenir tranquille, ne pas fumer. Après deux heures, ils purent enfin ressortir au soleil.

-Bon ben, je vais revenir chez moi je pense. Il n'y a rien de mieux à faire.

Il la regarda d'un air pensif.

-Attend, j'ai peut-être un truc qui pourrait te remonter le moral.

-Et qui t'as dit que j'étais dépressive ? Railla-t-elle.

-Tais-toi femme et suis moi.

La jeune fille pesta contre ses manières de rustre mais finit quand même par se laisser tirer. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de trajet en autobus, ils finirent par atteindre un quartier de leur petite ville un peu à l'écart, proche de la campagne. Temari le regarda d'un air étonné.

-Mais que-ce qu'on fout là ?

-J'habite par ici.

Il la traîna sur une centaine de mètres. Ils durent traverser un champ et grimper une colline, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher des jurons et des « on ne fait pas subir ca à une personne malade » à Temari, auxquels Shikamaru répondait invariablement par un « Tais-toi,femme. » qui n'avait pas le mérite d'améliorer la situation. Cependant, une fois arrivé en haut, le spectacle coupa le souffle à la jeune fille. Elle était littéralement abasourdie. Sous leurs pieds, la colline descendait en pente douce, couverte d'herbe un peu jaunie par le soleil. Après, tout ca continuait en champ sauvage, repère fou de mulots, de taupes, et de coquelicots. Une petite rivière promenait son lit paresseux. Au loin, la montagne se dessinait, brumeuse, imposante. Le jeune homme coucha la blessée d'office sous le seul arbre qui dominait le paysage en haut de la butte. Elle se laissa faire, docile. Etonné, il se tourna vers elle :

-Ca t'en bouge un coin, hein ? C'est mon endroit préféré. Je passe des journées à regarder les nuages ici, posé sous le soleil.

Elle semblait embrasser tout le paysage de ses yeux. En bonne fille de la banlieu, elle n'était jamais vraiment allé dans la campagne de son propre pays. C'était grandiose, émouvant. Elle sentait le terre vibrer sous son corps, animée de millions de petites vies qui creusaient leur chemin. Après un long silence pendant lequel elle huma l'air ambiant, elle se retourna finalement vers lui et lui répondit simplement :

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, de la part d'un flemmard pareil.


	4. You can't always get what you want

Hellangel-chapitre III

Shikamaru tendit la feuille à Temari. Dessus, on pouvait apercevoir tout un tas de gribouillis, de flèches et d'heures jetés sur le papier.

-Voilà. Tout le plan est là.

La jeune fille pensa en son for intérieur que si elle n'avait pas eu l'habitude, elle n'aurait jamais pu comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un mot de ce fouillis. Elle eut une pensée pour les pauvres professeurs du jeune garçon. Puis, elle étudia plus attentivement le feuillet. Voyant son air dubitatif, l'adolescent cru bon d'ajouter :

-J'ai pris en compte tous les paramètres, ne t'inquiète pas. Les alarmes, la disposition de la pièce, les fenêtres, la porte d'entrée, les caméras surveillances…Fait moi confiance. Je suis sûr de mon coup.

Temari se retourna vers lui, moqueuse.

-Je n'ai jamais douté de tes capacités cérébrales hors-normes, génie.

Puis elle entreprit de recopier au propre le plan. Il y a quelques jours, un de ses indic' lui avait fourni l'adresse d'un tabac du quartier qui ne vidait pas ses caisses entre le mardi soir et le mercredi matin. Une aubaine pour un petit gang comme eux. Très rapidement, elle avait appelé Naruto pour qu'il aille repérer les lieux. C'était fou ce que ce garçon pouvait directement s'attirer la sympathie des commerçants et du même coup en profiter pour leur soutirer des informations à grand renfort de questions indiscrètes. Puis, avec les indications fournies par le blondinet, elle était allée trouver Shikamaru pour qu'il dresse un plan. Cependant, cette fois-ci, quelque chose la dérangeait.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Son compagnon leva des yeux exaspérés vers elle.

-Je te jure, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche.

-Fait moi confiance. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

La voix ferme et assurée du garçon endormit ses appréhensions. Si il affirmait qu'il avait pensé à tout…à vrai dire c'était lui la Tête, pas elle. Chacun son rôle.

-D'accord.

Deux jours plus tard, tout était prêt.

Mercredi 25 mars 2010, 2h du matin.

Kiba s'approcha du magasin. Son rôle était simple, cette nuit. Faire semblant de se disputer avec Kankuro et en profiter pour défoncer la caméra de surveillance. Il vissa sa casquette sur sa tête et sortit la batte de baseball de son sac. La silhouette masculine qui se profilait au fond de la rue s'avançait vers lui. Quand ils furent face – à- face, Kiba se jeta sur lui. Durant quelques minutes, les coups plurent sans retenue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se battaient, ni lui ni Kankuro. Avec un mouvement stratégique, il donna un coup à la caméra. C'était de loin suffisant pour anéantir toute chance d'images exploitables. Voyant que leurs rôles étaient terminés, ils se retirèrent en silence. Chacun chez soi, l'argent viendra plus tard. En une fraction de seconde, Gaara fut devant la porte. Il enfonça son passe-partout dans la serrure. C'était une chose dans laquelle il excellait, vraiment. Les clés, les codes, il était très doué quand il s'agissait de passer là ou il ne devait pas. En deux trois mouvements, la porte céda. Il grogna. Ces pauvres commerçants étaient d'une naïveté, un travail de débutant avait suffi. Il s'effaça pour laisser passer Temari et Deidara. Chacun sa spécialité, et c'était ainsi qu'ils réussissaient à chaque fois leur coup. Les deux blonds coururent à l'intérieur du magasin, ouvrirent la caisse enregistreuse et commencèrent à bourrer le sac qu'ils avaient emmenés avec eux. Temari travaillait d'une main sûre, rapide, efficace. Deidara quand à lui, avait les yeux exorbités. Il voyait passer entre ses mains tellement d'argent, et dans son esprit malade ca se confondait avec des sachets de poudres. La tentation d'en mettre quelques uns dans sa poche était grande, mais un regard noir de la part de sa coéquipière l'en dissuada au bon moment. Qui sait ce que celle-là pourrait lui faire si elle le découvrait.

La jeune fille avait une mauvaise impression. Elle savait très bien que certains vendeurs n'étaient pas très malins, mais tout avait été trop facile. Beaucoup trop. Elle voulait sortir de cet endroit qui lui paraissait lugubre à présent. Les rangées de magazines lui fichaient la trouille. Soudain, elle comprit. Ils s'étaient fait rouler comme des pigeons. Au moment même ou elle se fit cette réflexion, prête à courir vers la sortie, le grillage s'abaissa rapidement et tomba. Ils étaient prisonniers à présent. Comment avait-elle pu omettre de penser qu'une alarme serait cachée dans le tiroir de la caisse ? C'était pourtant la base. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Dans dix minutes au plus tard, la police serait sur place. L'alarme était sûrement aussi reliée à la centrale d'urgence. Elle, le grillage, dix minutes. Une équation à trois paramètres avec seulement une inconnue : comment s'en sortir ? Voilà qu'elle se mettait à penser mathématiques à présent. Ca devait vraiment mal aller. Le temps lui filait entre les doigts. Jamais elle n'avait été plus consciente des secondes qui s'écoulent que dans ce moment-là. Soudain, elle le vit derrière la vitrine. Son guetteur. Shikamaru. La tête entre les mains, en train de réfléchir. Elle se reprit à avoir espoir, tandis que derrière elle le drogué se mettait à paniquer.

Il fallait qu'il la sauve. Mais comment faire ? Dans environ sept minutes les flics seront là. Bordel, il avait foiré. C'était la première fois que ca lui arrivait. Et à cause de lui, son amie risquait de se retrouver en prison. Il essaya de se remémorer les conseils de son père, ceux qu'il lui donnait pour jouer aux échecs. Observer. Réfléchir. Agir. Tout devint clair dans son esprit soudainement. C'était une mauvaise solution, mais il n'y en avait pas d'autres pour l'instant. D'un geste, il se saisit de la batte que Kiba avait abandonnée et il se précipita contre la vitre en verre du magasin. Sous le choc, elle explosa. Des millions de petits morceaux de verres coupants tombèrent sur lui, lui entaillant le visage au passage. Mais il s'en foutait. A quelques mètres de lui, Temari le regardait, sous le choc. Il cria son nom. Ce bruit sembla la faire sortir de sa torpeur. D'un geste précis elle attrapa le sac plein de billets et se précipita sur lui. Malheureusement, les éclats de verres avaient rendus le sol glissant. Elle s'étala de tout son long. Les morceaux lui transpercèrent le corps, mais aucuns cris ne pu sortir de sa bouche. Shikamaru la releva. Il vit Deidara fuir à côté de lui, sans demander son reste. D'un regard, la blonde lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait même pas marcher, la douleur était trop intense. Son pantalon était inondé de sang.

-Vas-t'en. Laisse-moi ici…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un petit filet. Déjà, des lumières colorées dansaient devant ses yeux. Trois minutes. Ils avaient au plus trois minutes. Assez pour qu'il puisse fuir à toute jambe. Shikamaru la regarda, puis soupira. D'un mouvement d'épaule, il la fit monter sur son dos. Tant pis s'ils se faisaient prendre. Tant pis s'il allait en prison. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi exactement il faisait ca. Tout simplement, c'était impossible. Chargé de son fardeau, il entreprit de courir. Elle était lourde et inanimée. Ses bras pendaient lamentablement sur le côté. Dans quelle galère s'était-il foutu ? Mais c'était de sa faute. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Elle lui avait fait confiance. Confiance. Les sirènes retentirent pas très loin de son oreille, mais ils étaient déjà partis. Quand il fut sur qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés, il s'arrêta dans un parc. Sous la lumière sereine de la lune, il entreprit de coucher Temari. Seule sa plaie à la jambe lui semblait sérieuse. D'un geste rapide, il dénoua son écharpe et lui fit un bandage. Pendant cette opération, ses yeux tombèrent malencontreusement sur le visage de son amie. Elle avait l'air serein, comme si elle dormait. Quand ils étaient au repos, ses traits étaient plutôt beaux. Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Peut-être parce qu'elle passait son temps à fumer ou s'énerver en temps normal. Ou alors parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment observé comme maintenant. Se rendant compte qu'il la matait, il détourna le regard. Shikamaru ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire à présent. Au bout d'un certain temps il décida d'appeler Naruto. Ce gamin vivait seul, il n'aurait pas d'emmerdes. Quand Naruto arriva, paniqué, il aperçut Shikamaru en train de fumer et Temari allongée à côté, inconsciente. Et dans son fort intérieur, il ne put s'empêcher de graver la scène dans sa mémoire.


End file.
